


Fronnie (AU) ~ Working Title

by smellyween



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellyween/pseuds/smellyween
Summary: i wrote this in like summer 2020 out of pure fucking boredom (Chapters 1~2)
Relationships: Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. ~ The Beginnig of Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is old stuff dont expect gold

_Im about to arrive at Freddy's place. I'm kinda nervous, it's the first time we see eachother out of school. I've had a massive crush on him for years but we only became friends recently. I can see the house in front of me, it's massive. It looks almost like a mansion. I walk faster towards the front door where Freddy is. He's patiently waiting with his hand on the door knob and the other on his hips._

"Hey Bon!"

"Hi Fred."   
_I say very timidly._   
"How are you doing?"

"Good but, I'd feel better if you were inside... it's cold out."   
_He blushes a bit_

"Oh I'll come in then."

 _I walk inside and he closes the door behind me. I take of my winter boots carefully to not put snow everywhere_.

"What are we going to do?"

 _He replies:_   
"We have a home movie theatre. We could watch a movie together."   
_Of course he has one. His house is huge_

"You seem to be red... Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry..."  
_I didn't know I was that red._

"So what if we go to the movie room? Sounds good?"

"Sounds good to me."

_We walk through a long hallway before reaching it, the place is huge I didn't expect it to be so big. We sit next to each other. When Freddy interrupts the moment of silence by saying this._

"Wait, did we even pick a movie?"

"No..?"

"Alright then let's see what we have..."

\----------------

_We picked a movie and sat down again. I don't really care about the movie I just wanna spend time with him so I picked whatever he seemed to prefer. I sneakily put my arm around him, I think he noticed but doesn't seem to care._

_"_ Hey Freddy, can I ask you something?"   
_Fuck that just came out. How can I fix this??_

"Sure thing dude."  
_He seems a little bit red._

"Uhm... can I get a water bottle? I'm thirsty"  
_I think I saved myself._

"Alright, I'll be right back Bonnie."

_During the little time I have, I question whether or not I should ask him out.I look up and he's walking toward me with to water bottles. Here we go._

"Freddy... I have another question"  
_My heart is racing_

"Yeah?"  
_He seems confused_

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put u and I together. Wanna be my boyfriend?"

_The silence made my heart stop._

"WH-"  
_He looks dumbfounded_

"That's a yes or a no?"  
_If he says no I will cry._

"Yes Bonbon."

_I bury my face into his chest and hold him tight. Im crying from joy from how happy I am._

"Woah you ok there bud?"  
_He pats me in the back._

"Yes I'm just, overwhelmed."

_After me crying for 3 solid minutes we start talking again._

"Freddy, I swear my gaydar was in the negative, you got something to tell me?"  
_Freddy had always been supportive but.. he didn't give off any signals._

"Uh yeah I guess..."  
_He's blushing a bit_

"Freddy?"

"Yes Bonnie."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Wha-"

_Before he could finish his sentence I kiss him on the lips..._


	2. ~ The Homo Tension Arises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely short.

_I lean back after what felt forever and awkwardly looked away from him._

_We watched the whole movie in basically complete silence._

"Hey Freddy I know this was supposed to be a short visit but can I stay tonight? I'll go back home tomorrow."  
_Im not feeling like going back home just to get yelled at by my parents._

"Sure! That's fine with me but... I have to clean my room it's a mess. You could wait in the living room if that's fine for you"

"Yeah that's good I'll text my mom to tell her."

_Freddy headed to his room and I went towards the living room. My mom seemed angered but agreed._

_.................................................................._

_Freddy came into the living room after finishing the deed._

"Now, should we head over."

"Yeah sure..."  
_I say quietly_

_He hold me by the hand and pulled me over to his room._

**_I just realized we're gonna sleep in the same bed._ **


	3. ~ The Continuing of Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a day later.

_Im walking back from Freddy's place with music blasting in my ears. Yesterday probably the best day in my life, i had never felt so much joy in what like 6 hours? So much had happened at once, it kinda made my brain hurt but in the good way. I move my head upwards as to apreciate the cold winter view, it gets so cold here its not even funny. The snow is gently falling on my bluish purple fur pushed by the not heavy, but cold breeze in the air. The houses' roofs are all covered by a 2 inch thick layer of white powder._

* * *

_I gently open the door as to not aware my parents of my arrival, the last thing i want is their nosy asses to question me about my later then expected arrival home. I gently remove my boots, my winter coat and my bulky mittens. I was about to enter my room when my younger brother, Bonbon, intercepted me._

"Bonnie! look at this drawing i made!"  
 _He said in a chidish voice._

_He handed me a drawing of our familly dran in a stickman style. He drew our parents, me, himself and our adoptive sister Chica. I was pretty impressed of his drawing skill as he was only three years old and i sure as heck could'nt have done that at his age._

"Awww, that's cute!"

_I give him his drawing back and enter my room. The place was a mess. I lay down on my bed and pull out my smartphone and I have a notification on my phone from Freddy._

_"hey cutie wyd? :)"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna make this longer but im so tried sorry


End file.
